girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2017-09-27 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- Okay, it's not so surprising that Van, as the public face of the underworld, would hope that Ivo could find the snail without getting into why it matters, and in fact right back he told Ivo not to look for connections, but he knows Ivo, who warned him that once hired he couldn't be fired. And seeing connections is a big part of Ivo's way of detecting, so it's not really sensible to hire Ivo but tell him to tie his hands behind his back. (And it's a Van-like character, supposedly a leading citizen but thick as thieves with the thieves, who hires the nameless detective at the beginning of Red Harvest.) And of course the professors want us to start guessing about the eleven deadly sins, but I'm not nibbling the bait. Instead I'll comment on how this story has made me very much aware how expressive jäger faces can be, despite hitting you over the head with their strangeness. Today's last panel and Monday's last panel are great examples. Bkharvey (talk) 05:10, September 27, 2017 (UTC) : That is one of Phil Foglio's great talents, drawing strange and expressive faces. -- William Ansley (talk) 18:08, September 27, 2017 (UTC) ::: Speaking of drawing, what's with the pale blobs at the bottom of the trilobite on the side of Van's desk? Looks for all the world like an erasure, but that wouldn't have survived the coloring, would it? Bkharvey (talk) 23:22, September 27, 2017 (UTC) ::: It's not just there, if you look carefully, the whole strip has blobby semi-transparent shapes overlaying it. So does the previous strip, I now see, tho its not as pronounced. No idea if it's a mistake or supposed to be an artistic effect. --Geoduck42 (talk) 03:00, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Is that the Assistant in panels 2 and 6? Where's her book? -- William Ansley (talk) 12:41, September 27, 2017 (UTC) : I guessed it was the Assistant. The book probably broke from hitting Van over the head. Argadi (talk) 15:43, September 27, 2017 (UTC) : If that is Paige, it would neatly tie up a loose thread. Also: : Don't try to second guess the DM! -- SpareParts (talk) 01:35, September 28, 2017 (UTC) : I dunno. No book, no earrings, no insignia of any kind. And as her Wiki entry says, off-comic Word of God has the Assistant as being destined to be Agatha's secretary, not Van's. --Geoduck42 (talk) 03:00, September 28, 2017 (UTC) : Well, it looks a lot like her despite the missing trilobite earrings. And it's hard to brush clothes and carry a huge leather book at the same time. Speaking of which, brushing clothes rather looks like a domestic gesture to me. Maybe the two of them are married now? MasakoRei (talk) 10:18, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Does it strike anyone else as fitting that Ivo, who is normally the one making other people want to take back their requests, is now looking to unask his question? LittleAlvinMaker (talk) 12:06, September 28, 2017 (UTC) : Yes, it is wonderful. The Professors are excellent story crafters. Argadi (talk) 13:32, September 28, 2017 (UTC) ::: Agreed, it's a great turn in the story. ::: I also just noticed how malign Van looks in the second panel. Usually he's pretty urbane; he even rallied well after his first experience of the Doom Bell. In this case, he's mostly back to urbane by panel 5, but even at the end you can see that he's stressed out. Was this evil-twin behavior always in his personality, or did he learn it as part of the job? (And I think it's noteworthy that he now holds court in an office with an anteroom with a Flapper, rather than in the coffee shop.) Bkharvey (talk) 23:26, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Technical Note The Foglios reposted the previous page of the comic with the date of Monday, September 25, 2017, which is a good thing for this wiki, since the the forum template also generates broken links when the comic date is "wrong", which I didn't notice at first. Again, I don't recall that they fixed this type of problem earlier, on the very rare occasions when it happened. -- William Ansley (talk) 12:38, September 27, 2017 (UTC)